La importancia de ser Lana
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Después de un pequeño error que cometió, Lincoln deberá aprender una lección sobre ser sincero.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Disk98

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

‒ Vamos, Lana, no me mires así.

Lincoln odiaba a los ojos de cachorro. Todas sus diez hermanas eran las maestras de esa dichosa mirada y podrían utilizarla para conseguir prácticamente todo lo que querían de él. Había justamente algo en ver a las chicas a las que tanto adoraba que parecía tan triste, aunque él sabía en algún lugar de su mente que lo estaban manipulando.

En estos momentos, su hermana menor Lana estaba usando los ojos tristes para arrastrarlo al parque para buscar salamandras junto al estanque. Lincoln, nunca fue mucho un chico que se entretiene al aire libre, siempre encontraba un momento de entretenimiento en cosas más calmadas.

Por ejemplo, ya se había instalado en su cama para jugar un nuevo juego de computadora, pero había sido interrumpido por Lana, quien quería que la acompañara para hacer algo en ese momento, y acababa por negarle la petición a su hermana menor... gran error. Lana no se quedaría con una respuesta negativa, ya que quería conseguirle un nuevo amigo a su rana mascota, Brincos. Así que sacó la artillería pesada.

‒ Por favor, Lincoln... Mamá y papá están demasiado ocupados limpiando la cocina, y todas las demás chicas están en el centro comercial. ¡Eres el único que puede llevarme! Anda... ‒ imploró la niña, con los ojos más grandes y tristes que pudo sacar, mirando directamente a los de su hermano. ‒ ¡Brincos y yo te amaremos para siempre! ‒ Al oír su nombre, la rana asomó la cabeza fuera del bolsillo delantero de los overoles de Lana.

" _¿Acaso no deberías amarme para siempre de todos modos, ya que soy algo así como tu hermano mayor?"_ , pensó sarcásticamente, aunque francamente no podía importarle menos el anfibio.

‒ Lana, realmente no quiero...

Pero esos ojos. Simplemente continuaron mirándolo, haciéndole un agujero directamente a través de la cabeza, penetrando su alma.

" _¡Diablos! ¡Cómo quisiera que sólo se detuviera!"_

Cediendo, suspiró. ‒ Está bien ‒ dijo, agachando y apoyando la cabeza con las manos de manera resignada en su regazo.

" _¡Por Dios!, soy un pelele."_

Justo así, los ojos de cachorro triste desaparecieron, y Lana comenzó a agitar las manos de felicidad. Al terminar, se acercó a su hermano y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermano que aún mantenía su postura quejumbrosa.

‒ ¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias, Lincoln!

Él asintió con la cabeza, con una mueca de disgusto pegada en su rostro. La niña había ganado. Por frustración, el chico suspiró y quiso pensar para sí mismo, pero dejó escapar una pregunta retórica que inmediatamente hizo que la niña se extrañara de forma impetuosa y lo liberara de su abrazo:

‒ Rayos... ¿por qué no puedes jugar a vestirte como una niña normal?

Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de sus labios, Lincoln se enderezó con una mueca de sorpresa por lo que dijo y sus manos volaron inmediatamente sobre su boca.

" _¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿De dónde salió eso?"_

Lana entrecerró los ojos y puso sus puños en sus caderas. ‒ ¿Qué quieres decir con "como una niña normal"? ‒ desafió con molestia. ‒ ¿Por qué tengo que ser "normal"?

El chico rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. ‒ No, no, no, no. Lana... Yo no...

‒ Pensé que eras mejor que eso, Linc. ‒ dijo la joven de seis años algo molesta, apartándose de su hermano. ‒ No pensé que te importaba que cualquiera de nosotras sea normal. Pues, lamento que me gusten cosas diferentes a las demás niñas. Ahora, no sabía que te molestaba tanto...

Con la última palabra que dijo, Lana ya no pudo soportar el mantenerse enojada y se apagó en una mirada hacia abajo. Con un suspiro de decepción y dejó a sus brazos balancearse en el aire.

‒ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate del estúpido parque, ya no estoy de humor. ‒ Con eso, ella procedió a dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lincoln se dejó caer en la cama con un quejido.

 _"Idiota"_ , pensó para sí mismo. _"¿Por qué he tenido que decir eso?"_

Aunque su deseo por algún tiempo solitario era todo justo y bueno, sabía que había ofendido a su hermana comparándola con otras chicas. Eso no fue justo.

Lana no era otra chica. Ella era Lana: desordenada, diestra y amante de los animales. Y ahora, Lincoln se sentía como el mayor idiota de todos, atreviéndose a desear que su hermana actuara como una niña normal. Claro, el fango y los animales salvajes volvían loca de emoción a veces a su hermana menor, y esas cosas eran inusuales en la mayoría de las niñas _per se_ ; las comparaciones siempre serían inevitables, pero cabe resaltar que Lincoln no podía imaginarse a su hermana menor de otra manera, ya que eso la hacía única.

Tras dejar de lamentarse por su equivocación, se sentó de nuevo en su cama y procedió a hacer lo correcto:

‒ Lana, espera ‒ llamó a su hermana, que sólo había salido lentamente de su habitación. ‒ Por favor, vuelve.

Ella se volvió hacia él. ‒ ¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas seguir compararme con Lola o algo así? Dime, ¿cuánto de un niño soy, comparado con ella? ‒ escupió, cruzando los brazos.

‒ No. Sólo... por favor, ven aquí por un minuto ‒ le pidió desesperadamente.

Lana hizo a regañadientes lo que su hermano mayor deseaba, volviendo a entrar en su habitación y poniéndose frente a él con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

‒ No debería haber dicho lo que dije ‒ dijo Lincoln disculpándose. ‒ Estaba mal, y lo siento, solo quería un poco de tiempo para mí, y... bueno, supongo que me dejé llevar.

Pero la chica no estaba satisfecha. Su expresión se suavizó, pero aún estaba molesta.

‒ ¿Realmente te molesta que no sea como otras niñas? ‒ preguntó con un hilo de voz.

A decir verdad, los líos y los animales de Lana podían alterar los nervios de Lincoln a veces, requiriendo un poco más de esfuerzo que los intereses de sus hermanas, pero él amaba a su hermanita con todo su corazón. Aparte, él se sentía más cercano a ella, debido a que compartía más tiempo de caridad debido a su constante aura de motivación y de alegría que le infundía cada vez que lo invitaba a jugar. Por esa razón, se sentía realmente mal por ponerse a sí mismo y a su deseo de algo de paz y tranquilidad por delante de eso a veces.

‒ Lana, no me importa acerca de cómo otros actúan niñas. Tú eres tú, y te quiero tal y como eres.

Sería algo equívoco por parte de la niña actuar por impulso, pero una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de Lana. ‒ ¿De verdad?

‒ En serio ‒ contestó, sonriéndole de nuevo casi de manera esperanzadora.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln ‒ dijo con aprecio. Luego, suavizó un poco su sonrisa y dijo: ‒ Pero... Todavía no me siento bien. Digo, esa cosa "normal" tuvo que venir de alguna parte. Nunca has dicho nada, pero estabas muy enojado cuando lo dijiste.

Lincoln frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo. Siempre le había parecido extraño que Lana eligiera jugar en la caja de herramientas de su papá, mientras que su hermana gemela, Lola, le gustaba el viejo juego de té de Leni. Lola era mucho más femenina que Lana, y eso le pareció un poco extraño al muchacho.

Eso nunca lo admitiría en público, ni siquiera el hecho de que las "rarezas" de Lana siempre le gustaron casi tanto como probar un helado en un día soleado. Sin embargo, el hecho es que estaba ahora expuesto ante su hermanita, quien le pedía con total sinceridad lo que lo llevó a decir lo que dijo.

‒ Yo... supongo que siempre te he comparado con Lola un poco. ‒ admitió, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. ‒ Ella sólo me parecía mucho más como, ya sabes, una chica, y...

‒ Oh ‒ dijo Lana, su sonrisa desapareciendo. ‒ Ya entiendo. Siempre has pensado que era extraña. Entonces, soy un fenómeno en comparación con Lola.

Nuevamente Lincoln suspiró un quejido, sintiéndose horrible sobre sí mismo. ‒ Lana, lo siento. Sé que no está bien pensar en ti de esa manera. No he sido justo contigo ‒ comenzó, con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada. Sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban, se limpió en ellos con manga de la camisa. ‒ Pero quiero que sepas que te amo por lo que eres. Sí, eres muy rara, pero eso está bien. Sé que ninguna de los demás les gusta el barro y las herramientas, pero no eres un fenómeno sólo porque a ti sí te gustan. Olvídate de las otras chicas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase.

Al ver a su hermano mayor al borde de las lágrimas, Lana se sintió extraña. Una parte de ella quería estrangularlo por compararla con su gemela toda su vida, pero rápidamente sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Estaba tan genuinamente arrepentido de estar listo para llorar un río, y no tenía el corazón para negarle el perdón.

Sacó a Brincos de su bolsillo delantero, puso al anfibio en el escritorio de la habitación y saltando para sentarse a su lado en la cama, Lana decidió perdonar a Lincoln. Realmente no podía culparlo demasiado por la comparación, ya que vivían con tantas chicas que tenían intereses que la sociedad clasificaba como femeninas. ‒ Te voy a perdonar, Linc. ‒ dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras se apoyaba contra su brazo. ‒ Sé que soy fácil de comparar... No soy tan femenina como Lola. Lo entiendo.

Después de haber reprimido con éxito sus lágrimas, Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco. ‒ No tienes por qué ser como Lola ‒ respondió. ‒ No voy a compararte con nadie más, porque está mal, y te amo porque tú eres tú. No necesitas ser otra persona.

Para hacer hincapié en lo que dijo, se llevó a su hermana a su regazo y le dio el más dulce abrazo que había compartido. Sus brazos fuertes (de todos modos, en comparación con ella) la hacían sentir segura y cálida, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle mientras ella estaba en ellos. Se sentía más querida en ese momento que en cualquier otro momento en el que pudiera recordar.

‒ ¿Sabes? Leni tiene razón, das los mejores abrazos ‒ murmuró Lana, derritiéndose en los brazos de Lincoln.

El niño de once años sonrió más, sonrojándose un poco. ‒ Bueno, he tenido mucha práctica. ‒ respondió simplemente, presionando un beso en el frente de la niña. Teniendo tantas hermanas, los abrazos eran una ocurrencia frecuente, especialmente cuando Lincoln era pequeño. Con cinco hermanas mayores consintiéndolo constantemente, se había acostumbrado a los gestos amorosos y se había convertido en un maestro en ello. Aunque Leni y Lola eran las únicas que lo abrazaban con regularidad, el muchacho todavía se deleitaba en el afecto y las abrazaba cada vez que tenía uno con ellas.

Finalmente la dejó ir después de casi diez minutos enteros. ‒ ¿Mejor ahora? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Sí, mucho mejor ‒ Lana respondió y sonrió de la forma más alegre posible. ‒ Gracias, Lincoln, eres el mejor hermano mayor que una niña pueda pedir.

Halagado, Lincoln se rió entre dientes. ‒ Bueno... ¿Y... qué me dices si el mejor hermano mayor te lleva al parque como lo has pedido? ‒ él sugirió.

‒ Ah, Linc, no tienes que hacerlo ‒ replicó cortésmente. ‒ Sé que no le gusta la caza de salamandras. Iré a ver si papá quiere llevarme.

Sonriendo, Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para emular la cara de perrito que sus hermanas siempre usaban en él. ‒ ¡Pero dijiste que tú y Brincos me amarían para siempre! ‒ rogó a modo de broma, haciendo eco de sus peticiones anteriores a él.

‒ Olvídate de Brincos ‒ Lana rió, dando a su hermano otro abrazo rápido. ‒ De todos modos, te amaré para siempre.

Después de esa afirmación, Lana agarró al anfibio acariciándolo, lo metió en su lugar anterior y se retiró de la habitación.

Lincoln, por su parte, se quedó anonadado por la actitud de su hermanita. Sin ningún otro intento por convencerlo de para que la acompañara, simplemente se permitió el lujo de ir con ella al parque, ya que esta vez quiso hacerlo.

En esa ocasión, presenció algo indescriptiblemente lindo de su parte: la importancia de ser alguien sincero, la importancia de ser... Lana.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
